User blog:Jikaro/Project Fusion Fall Manga
my intention was to create a new manga of the game, for that, I would think that people who draw in the style of the original Manga. more this is only the first step, has also the idea of ??manga in two versions, for those who want the version that is Black and White, and those profiles in color, and some script writer to make a Filler. it had an error in writing, was that this message was translated from Portuguese into English translation by Google. then come: http://www.orkut.com.br/Main#Community?cmm=98009862 Facebook: Coming Soon. Fusionwilliam:Here you go ---------------------------------------> For manga templates go here --------> Manga Template Go to my talk page if you need help. The new ration was inspired character in the game, the main character is ready to play, that is, a person who does not appear from the CN, and for more inspiration, Kingdom Heart is the same thing, crossover of characters from Disney with Final Fantasty , which is the main source pessonagem out of ideas so much Disney and Final Fantasty, however, many characters had little appearances, sedo so, the new Manga Fusion Fall will have more appearances by characters from the CN, more because we never do so that is why it was asking for extra script writer for this issue. New characters Fusion Fall. Jikaro:a mysterious boy appears in the city, but when he learned that the Earth would be invaded by fusions, begins to be trained by Yan, one of the soldiers who've fought Fuse, over the course of time, the mystery of this young man is to be revealed . Yan:one of the soldiers who fought Fuse, even with a youthful appearance of 12 years, he has 120 years of life. his mentor had a fight Fuse, he was the one that got cut in two Fuse, Fuse survives more (logical) and master Yan for using too much power that was no, Fuse took and sent one of his soldiers to killed, Yan suffered the loss of his master, and swore to kill Fuse once and for all. Zelda: It's a city girl, living with his sister, Jikaro get this before in your life, because her sister was killed by Darkila, a dark wizard who obeys Fuse, Jikaro was the target instead of the original Zelda's sister . After this tragedy, she found that was magic, she joins Jikaro to defeat Fuse and Darkila. Secondary character. Agent William. he is a secret agent of the plumbers, he had the task of protecting the laboratory so that the soldiers battle a perfect Tenma, however, when Mega Fusion Echo Echo, has invaded, it has succeeded, after po problem with this Fusion, william desside discover Fusion source of copiers faces coming soon,more characters! Unstable Nano. in Manga is it different in the game, its features are similar to the owner, plus it has the power to curb the power of the CN characters, however is temporary for 1 minute, each owner has three, and when the owner DEPED defeat a Fusion, the Unstable Nano may be able to have a new twist. Unstable Nano has its own different forms of the game. Special chapters. T.O.M, the android value. as everyone knows, each unit of T.O.M. had only been in lieu if the previous was destroyed, anyone else know the reason for the replacement of terceiro.nessa Special edition tells what happened to Tom 3.0. GKND rookie. talks about the beginning of the number 1 on your first day in GKND and with his new team. The final match of the samurai. the serie "Samurai Jack" ended without the goal to be realized, researchers hope against this latest confrontation between Jack and the being of darkness "Aku". In future chapters. will have a story that a young Dway warns that the academy will be invaded by Darkila. Dway's character is an homage to the late Dwayne McDuffie was the servant of Ben 10. FanFic. Fanfic of the Fusion Fall is now available, but in Portuguese! http://www.fanfiction.com.br/historia/167512/Cartoon_Network_Crosover_-_Fusion_Fall Link here who want to translate. Category:Community Category:Blog posts Category:Manga